


Don’t Leave Me Here

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: “Don’t leave me here.”Prompt came from a prompt list on Tumblr.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Kudos: 73





	Don’t Leave Me Here

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.
> 
> Translate: printsessa = princess

When Wanda had to protect Vision from Thanos trying to get the mind stone you stayed with her. You knew she could easily protect him and herself but you weren’t going to leave your girlfriend.

“I’ll be fine my love, you should go help the others. They need you.” Wanda said as she walked over to you.

You looked into her eyes, you saw nothing but love in them. “I can’t leave you here. I won’t.” You shook your head lightly before moving closer to her. You lean forward, kissing her forehead.

_“(Y/N) we need you down here.”_ Steve said through the comms.

You closed your eyes before replying. “I’m on my way.”

Wanda gave you a loving smile before pulling you into a kiss. “As soon as I can I’ll be down there with you, fighting by your side.”

You raised a hand, cupping her cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” She kissed you again. “Go, I’ll be fine I promise.”

With one last look at her she gave you a nod, you reluctantly took off running down to the fight.

**xxxxx**

“Wanda?!” Your breathing start quickening the more you couldn’t find her. 

You ran around trying to find her, when you did you saw her by Vision’s body. You ran over to her, kneeling down next to her before taking her in your arms. Wanda wrapped her arms around you.

“I’m right here baby, I got you.” You held her close and kissed the top of her head.

Suddenly Wanda pulled away slightly, you immediately knew something was wrong. The light in Wanda’s eyes started to fade. “(Y/N) I-” That was when she started to slowly turn into dust.

“No.” You held her closer, tears already rolling down your cheeks. “Wanda please-”

“Don’t cry printsessa.” Wanda moved a hand, cupping your cheek and wiping away your tears with her thumb. 

“Please.” You started to cry harder. “ ** _Don’t leave me here._** ”

Before you could say anything you watched the love of your life turn into dust. You couldn’t stop sobbing. Suddenly you felt hands gently pull you up off the ground, those arms wrapped around you, pulling you into them. You knew it was your sister.

You tightly wrapped your arms around Natasha as you sobbed into her chest.

**xxxxx**

For five years you haven’t stopped figuring out a way to get Wanda and everyone else back. You and Natasha stayed together, the both of you never stopped trying to get everyone back.

You walked into the room of the new Avengers facility just as Natasha ended the call with Nebula, Rocket, Okoye, Carol, and Rhodey. You frowned when you saw her crying.

Walking over to her, you immediately wrap your arms around her. “We’ll find him, Nat.” You knew how hard she has been trying to find Clint “We’ll find him and we’ll find a way to get everyone back.”

That was when Steve walked into the room and not long after he did a camera footage popped up in front of the three of you showing Scott. At that moment you felt like there was hope that you would finally get everyone back.

**xxxxx**

You looked up just in time to see portals open up and everyone walk out. You smiled, tears already rolling down your cheeks. It felt like you could finally breathe again. Then you saw Wanda. You stood up about ready to run over to her when a hand on your arm stopped you. 

You looked over at Natasha. “I know you want to go see her but right now we have a fight to finish.” She said.

You let out a sigh and nod, you knew she was right. “Let’s do this.”

She smiled before the both of you went over to everyone else, you both standing next to each other.

“AVENGERS!” Steve summons Mjolnir _._ “Assemble.” Everyone started running and fighting Thanos’s army. 

During the fight you look up to see Wanda fighting against Thanos. 

You watched in awe as she fought him. You smiled. “That’s my girl!” Natasha smiled and shook her head, the two of you going back to the fight.

After you saw Thanos and his army turn to dust you were finally able to let out a sigh of relief. You looked around trying to find Wanda, when you did the two of you made eye contact.

You began running over to her, as soon as you could you wrapped your arms around each other. You both started crying. You tightened your arms around her, afraid if you let her go that she wouldn’t be there.

You were the first one to pull away slightly before kissing Wanda. She placed her hand on your cheek, pulling you closer and deepening the kiss.

“I thought I would never see you again.” You sobbed.

Wanda rests her forehead against yours. “I’m right here baby, I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
